a ninja in a pirates world
by BloodRed Wolf15
Summary: after being banished for 3 years naruto is shoved into the onepice world with no idear how or why. read of his adventures as he travels the grand line with the straw hat crew. WARNING naruto is partly merged with kyuubi kyuubi maddness


One piece/ Naruto crossover

**~straw hat pirates~**

The ship moved about the ocean shifting slowly to the breeze. It was an average day in the life of the straw hat crew. There the straw hats went about their daily business as per usual. Chopper lay lazily on the ships deck in the breeze of the marimo haired swordsman's training, Franky was busy with Ussop and Brook creating a new cola powered canon while Sanji was preparing afternoon tea for the ladies of the ship. The ships captain sat on the thousand sunnys figure head watching the sea watching for any sights that may be seen. The raven locked teen smiled optimistically hoping for something to appear.

Suddenly, as if by magic (or some strange Ninjutsu) a flash of pure white light flickered across the cloudless sky closely followed by the roaring sounds of thunder. The straw hat crew stared up at the sky, at the strange anomaly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Chopper screamed out whilst hiding behind Zoro's leg.

"It sounded like thunder… but on a cloudless day?" Nami replied as she petered off in to the silence of her thinking.

"Yossh!" Luffy turned to his crew with a look of excitement "LETS GO CHECK IT OUT!" everyone sweatdroped in disbelief at their captains excitement and stupidity of the situation.

All of a sudden Brook shouted out in fear "L-LOOK!" with his bony finger pointing in the direction of where a figure of a person surrounded by a faint blue and red glow was falling from the sky! Water catapulted in to the air as the figure collided with the surface of the sea. Immediately Franky set the thousand sunny to gear two were a large set of paddles extended from the sides of the ship.

As soon as they were close enough Luffy stretched out his arm and pulled the floating person from the sea; a tall, skinny but muscular young man wearing nothing but a tarnished pair of pants, a snarling fox mask adorned his face and an overly large scroll that was strapped to his back.

Ussop hand slowly approached the mask reaching down to remove it; suddenly, scared tanned hands shot out and grabbed Ussop's wrist in a vice like grip. He wallowed in pain while Luffy's eyes shot to the size of dinner plates as he shouted out in surprise!

"STOP!" screamed Chopper "CAN'T YOU SEE HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" It was then that everyone noticed the large gaping hole in the masked man's side that penetrated through his ribcage. Already a large pool of blood was oozing onto the deck floor.

Everyone immediately backed off to allow Chopper space to operate. "H-HEY!…sh-shouldn't we move him to the medical room?" Ussop stuttered while still in the vice like grip. "Normally, yes. But he's lost far too much blood. Moving him could kill him!" Chopper replied while running around preparing for surgery.

He bent over closer to disinfect the wound when the patient groaned, suddenly he through Ussop in to the rest of the straw hat crew then proceeded with a backward flip landing on the rail of the opposite side of the deck.

He grunted in pain, whilst griping his wound. "WHO ARE YOU?... WHERE AM I?" he said through a wising voice

"LIE BACK DOWN! YOU'VE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND WE NEED TO OPERATE!" shouted the angry doctor "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIOUS LET ALONE WALKING!"

"You fell from the sky and we found you floating in the middle of the ocean" Robbin replied blankly.

"ISNT ANYBODY LISTINING TO ME?" copper screamed out in frustration.

"….."

"….."

"WHAT?"

**~ONE VERY LONG EXPLAINATION LATER~**

"So what you're saying is that your all a bunch of pirates and that monkey over there is your captain and the raccoon" "RAINDEER!" "right…_reindeer_… is your doctor" the man stated with a questioning glance at the so called pirates.

They all just nodded in unison.

"And that you found me floating in the sea after I fell from the sky"

Again they nodded.

"You've never heard of the elemental countries, hidden villages or of shinobies in general?"

"Pretty much" replied Franky

"….."

"GAHH! FORGET ALL THAT! I NEED TO TREAT YOUR WOUND BEFOR YOU DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!" copper roared after transforming into his gorilla like form and threw the masked man to the ground.

But when he saw the wound it had already partly healed and continued to close up before his eyes. Copper screamed out in surprise and hid behind Zoro's leg. "H-H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOME ONE TO HEAL THAT FAST EVEN WITH MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

The rest of the crew stared at the once fatal wound in shock, horror and for some (manly Luffy) amazement.

"Amazing!" Luffy shouted with eyes even bigger than dinner plates "oy, join my crew"

"Don't immediately ask him to join! We don't even know his name!" roared the rest of the crew.

"Oh right. I haven't introduced myself" he said with a laugh as he slowly stood up and removed his fox mask.

Before the straw hat crew stood a young man no older than 18 with wild and spiky golden blond locks that reached down to his shoulders. 6 whisker like scars dented the skin on his face with 3 on each cheek but the strangest thing about him was his eyes.

Zoro could feel is body tense as he stared into the demon like eyes. They were a mix of blue and red that seemed to battle for dominance with the crimson red outlining his vertically slit pupil merging with the rich sky blue that highlighted the edges of his iris.

"I'm Naruto " he said with a smile.

"You got a last name?" Sanji asked while lighting his cigarette.

"No" he stated whilst spreding a smile across his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, everyone just stared at him quizzically. "I haven't used it since I was banished from my village 3 years ago"

Everyone just stared at him quizzically whilst the swordsman looked on in suspicion. Naruto stared back at them in silence for a while "weeell…It's not like I had anything to return to back there anyways"

"Didn't you have friends or family there?" Franky asked.

His grin wavering abit not going unnoticed by a few of the more observant of the crew "No, my parents died when I was born and not many people would associate themselves with a demon" Naruto replied.

Almost immediately tears started pouring down Franky, Chopper, Brook, Ussop and Luffy's faces. "Join our crew" they all cried as Franky struck a very questionable pose and Brook began playing a sad song of the piano that just randomly appeared causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"Sorry but that wouldn't be a good idea" he said apologetically.

"WHAT? Why not?" they all said in unison.

"Well there's not really any reason why I _should_ join and even if I did ...it wouldn't be possible" he said while trying to edge away to the railing of the deck and gathering his chakra reedy to make his escape.

Seeing this Zoro stepped out from behind his pleading crew mates, drew out his swords and pointed them threateningly towards Naruto.

"Z-Zoro! What are you doing?" Nami asked angrily whilst everyone else watched on in shock.

"What are you?" Zoro whispered menacingly.

"What do you mean?" the ninja asked trying to hide his panic.

Zoro's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he added more pressure to the blade against the ninja's throat "you're not human"

The rest of the crew stared in astonishment and shock at Zoro's seemingly ridiculous accusation whilst Naruto stared down towards the floor hair shadowing his eyes from view. Their captain was also suspiciously quiet.

Sanji came forward ready to argue "oi marrimo-head what are you crazy? Of course he's hu-" "how did you know" Sanji turned quizzically to look at the other blond who had interrupted him midsentence.

Still with his eyes shadowed and feeling the questioning stars of everyone on him he repeated his question again to the swordsman "how did you know I wasn't human"


End file.
